Karaoke Night: DS9 Edition
by sova enari
Summary: Worf brought a few ideas along with him from the Enterprise... Have added an extra bit onto the epilogue...
1. Silence is Golden

**Karaoke Night: DS9 Edition!**

**What can I say, I was challenged! :)**

**All the songs belong to whoever sang them, I'm making no profit (sadly). All characters belong to Paramount.**

* * *

Ops was quiet. Too quiet...

Sisko stormed out of his office and addressed the nearest person.

"Ensign, where is everybody?"

* * *

**_In the holosuites..._**

* * *

"He's going to notice," Kira muttered.

"No, he won't," Dax replied. "Besides it's worth the risk, no way can I stand to listen to him fry my ear canals again. Is everyone else here?"

Kira looked round the holosuite. Miles and Keiko, Bashir, Quark, Odo, Worf, Jake, Morn, Dukat...

Dukat?

"What are you doing here?" Kira asked.

He smiled patronisingly. "Ziyal told me about your... what's the word? Karaoke nights. It sounded like fun."

"Damn Cardies," Miles muttered uncharitably.

Dax clapped her hands as the screen on the far wall flickered to life. "Let's get started!"

* * *

Sisko stormed through the corridors and into Quark's, where he found Rom behind the bar. He grabbed the Ferengi by the throat.

"Where are they?" he barked.

"Who?" Rom squeaked.

"My crew! They've gone to the holosuites haven't they, those treachorous-"

"Yes!" Rom screeched. "They're doing the karaoke!"

Sisko dropped him on the floor and took the stairs two at a time. He stopped dead in his tracks as music drifted out to meet him. With a roar of anger he rushed into the holosuites and stopped dead in his tracks... his jaw hitting the floor.

* * *

**Heehee, if you want to find out what happened, review!**


	2. Morn, Sisko and Quark

Morn spun round to face Sisko and pointed at him as two bursts of glitter shot up from the stage.

"Her name was Lola! She was a showgirl!" he sang, in a perfect imitation of Barry Manilow.

"He's so dreamy..." Keiko sighed.

"And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar!"

Sisko shook his head and drew himself up to his full height. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Everyone spun round guiltily and the music faded.

"I turn my back for one moment and you sneak off behind my back!" Sisko roared, pacing up and down in front of the sheepish looking crew.

"We were desperate, Benjamin!" Dax broke in. "We had no other choice!"

"Give me the microphone!" Sisko ordered.

"No!" they all screamed. "Morn don't do it!"

Too late. Sisko sprang up to the stage and input his song into the computer.

"Everybody on the dance floor!" he yelled. "This time we're gonna get funky!"

Resigned to their fates, the others drifted onto the dance floor as the _Cha Cha Slide _began.

"Alright, we're gonna do the basic steps!" Sisko hollered. "To the left!"

Kira looked up halfway through to see Dukat standing near her, a huge grin plastered to his face as he 'cha-cha'd'.

"You look like you're having fun," she said grudgingly.

"Right foot let's stomp!"

"I am, Major!"

"FREEZE! Everybody clap your hands!"

* * *

Kira collapsed next to Jadzia as Sisko finally bounded off the stage.

"I told you he would notice!" she grumbled.

"It's my turn!"

Both women turned to see Quark scurrying onto the stage to put in his song. Kira started laughing as the _Bugsy Malone_ classic filled the air.

Quark started to strut across the stage as he sang: "Anybody who is anybody will soon walk through that door, at..."

Rolling her eyes, Kira yelled, "Fat Sam's Grand Slam!"

* * *

"Dax and Kira, you're up!" Sisko yelled.

* * *


	3. Kira and Dax

Dukat watched in amazement as Major Kira and Cmdr Dax turned to face their audience and music began to play. Kira started.

"I left a good job in the city..."

"Down in the city..." Dax echoed in a surprisingly deep voice.

"They do this song every time!" Quark complained.

"Just be thankful they haven't made you a back-up singer this time," Bashir remarked.

"Rollin' on the river..." Kira crooned

"Rooollin' on the riverrr...."

The music suddenly got faster and Kira yanked her microphone out of the stand.

"Oh I left a good job in the city, workin' for the man every night and day, and I never lost one minute of sleepin', worrying bout the way things might have been! Big wheels keep on turnin'!"

"Turnin'!"

"Proud Mary keeps on burnin'!"

"Burnin'!"

"Rollin'! Rollin'! Rollin' on the river!"

* * *

Kira glanced at Dukat as she sauntered back to her seat. He was sitting with his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide.

"Something wrong, Dukat?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you look quite so energetic, Major," he said faintly. She smiled sweetly.

"Well, now it's your turn."

He snapped up. "Excuse me?"

"Go on, Dukat. It's your turn to pick a song," she said.

"I'm sorry to have given the wrong impression, Major, but I am merely here to observe," he stuttered.

"Nonsense, Dukat," Sisko boomed. "There's no such thing as an 'observer' at a karaoke!"

Before he could stop them, Sisko, Miles and Bashir had pushed him onto the stage.

"I must object, Captain!" he said.

"Objection noted. Now pick a song and get on with it. Doctor, you're after Dukat."

Panicking slightly , Dukat walked slowly over to the computer and scanned through the song-list...

* * *


	4. Dukat and Kira

**Heeheehee... I love writing funny DS9 stories! **

* * *

Dukat cleared his throat and carefully took the microphone out of the stand. Somebody in the audience hooted and the others laughed at the Cardassian's obvious discomfort. Smiling deviously, Dukat spoke into the microphone.

"Unfortunately the song I've chosen is a duet. Major Kira would you come up here and join me?"

Kira began to shake her head as the others cheered and pushed her up to the stage.

"No way!" she yelled over the noise. Dukat pulled her up to the stage and she glared at him.

"What song have you picked?" she asked grudgingly.

Dukat pointed up at the screen and Kira began to shake her head again. "No. No way."

Sisko and the others cheered again as they recognised the opening music to...

"I believe in miracles," Dukat sang. He turned to Kira. "Where you from? You sexy thing!"

"Dukat, I'm going to kill you!" she seethed.

"I believe in miracles, since you came along, you sexy thing!"

"Sexy thing you," Kira muttered. Every fibre of her oozed hatred and anger for the nearby Cardassian and Dukat knew as soon as the last line of the song faded, he would have to run. Fast.

"Louder!" Sisko yelled. "We can't hear you!"

"Where did you come from, baby? How did you know I needed you?"

"How did you know I needed you so badly?" Kira felt her face flush bright red from embarrassment. "H-How did you know I'd give my heart gladly?"

"Yesterday, I was one of the lonely people!"

"Now you're lying close to me, making love to- right that's it!" Kira chased Dukat off the stage and he ran out the holosuite doors, Kira close behind him still brandishing her microphone.

Once everyone had finished laughing, Bashir started to walk towards the stage to pick his song. Everybody turned round as the holosuite doors opened, expecting to see Kira carrying Dukat's head. The real sight was slightly different...


	5. Bareil

**Ok, here's chapter 5**

* * *

Bashir was the first to speak. "Vedek Bareil? What are you doing here?"

Bareil walked forward, complete with 1950s leather jacket, jeans, slicked back hair and sunglasses. Dax raised her eyebrows and turned to Sisko.

"Is it me or is this a little weird?" she asked.

Bareil produced a microphone from up his sleeve and jumped up to the stage. He tripped himself up in the process and stumbled onto the platform. He quickly regained his balance and turned to his audience. Bashir sidled up to Sisko.

"Captain, I declared that man dead over a year ago," he said slightly unsteadily.

Sisko shrugged. "You know what it's like around here, Doctor."

"Y-Yes, sir."

Bareil strutted to the front of the stage as the music began.

"When I die and they lay me to rest, gonna go to the place that's the best, when I lay me down to die, goin' up to the spirit in the sky," he sang. Several holographic back-up singers appeared at the far edges of the stage and disco lights glittered round the room. "Goin' up to the spirit in the sky, that's where I'm gonna go when I die, when I die and they lay me to rest, I'm gonna go to the place that's the best!"

* * *

Kira stormed back up the stairs to the holodeck, angry that Dukat had managed to get away again. As the doors opened, her mouth fell open.

"GO TO THE PLACE THAT'S THE BEST! GO TO THE PLACE THAT'S THE BEST!"

Kira watched the "dead" man skid across the stage on his knees as the music faded and launch himself into the crowd. Unfortunately, no one caught him. Bareil sprang to his feet and sauntered past Kira to the doors. He stopped and turned to wink at her.

"Always a crowd-pleaser," he said before casually disappearing.

Kira shook her head and turned back to the rest of the crew. "Anyway..."

* * *

**Stay tuned for the O'Briens, Julian and Dax! (Possibly a few more surprise guests! ;) )  
Review?**


	6. The O'Briens and Odo

**Chapter 6!!**

* * *

Dax turned to Sisko. "Where are the O'Briens?"

He rolled his eyes. "They've gone to get changed. Bashir's up next."

* * *

Clearing his throat, Julian quietly practised some scales as he chose a song.

"Wait! Stop!"

Julian turned to see Miles and Keiko walking into the holosuite dressed in leather jackets and carrying electric guitars. Keiko ran up and took the microphone from Bashir, smiling sweetly.

"Since we're here, you won't mind if we take your turn, will you, Julian?"

Bashir stomped back off the stage to join the others, muttering under his breath.

Miles and Keiko took their positions on stage and smiled as the music began. Miles opened his mouth and started to sing.

"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as a bright blue sky."

"Now and then when I see her face  
It takes me away to that special place  
And if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry!" Keiko finished.

Miles smiled across at his wife as they hit the chorus, electric guitars blaring loudly.

"Ohhhhhhh, oh, oh, sweet child o mine!" they chanted. "oh, oh, oh, oh, sweet love of mine!"

Miles took his hands off the guitar and clapped them above his head in time to the music. After the second verse the audience was clapping and Keiko dropped to her knees to do the guitar solo, her head banging up and down as her fingers flew across the strings.

Bashir pouted at the back of the holosuite and muttered: "Mine would have been better."

* * *

Odo nervously made his way up to the songbank to choose his song.

"Go, Odo!" someone screamed.

The others soon joined in. "Come on, Odo!"

"You can do it!"

With a sudden flush of confidence Odo bounded onto the stage and took his place in front of the microphone. Everyone became silent. Odo smirked at them then began to sing as the piano chords drifted out of the computer.

"Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time," he started. "I feel aliiiiiiiive! And the world is turning inside out, yeah! I'm floating around in ecstasy so-"

"Don't stop me now!" the audience chimed in. "Don't stop me..."

"Cos I'm having good time, having a good time! I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies," Odo chanted spinning around the stage. "Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity! I'm burning through the skies yeah! 200 degrees that's why they call me Mr Fahrenheit!"

Even Bashir forgot his grudge and joined in as the "shy" changeling screamed out the words to the Queen song.

Soon it would be his turn, he knew it.

"Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me!"

"Hey hey hey!" Sisko yelled.

"Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me!"

"Ooh ooh ooh!"

* * *

Clenching and unclenching his fists, he marched down the corridor, followed closely by his crew. They were out there somewhere...

"Captain, up here!"

Picard looked up at the holosuites and smiled evilly. "Hit it Troi!"

"Doo doo do do do doodoo!"

Picard snapped his fingers. "Let's go girls!"

* * *

**Ok, this maybe wasn't the best chapter but bear with me it will hopefully get better! **

**('o') - this is stanley. Everyone say hi stanley!**


	7. The Enterprise Crew

**Lol, ok here we go again....**

* * *

The holosuite doors whooshed open and the music ground to a halt. Everybody slowly turned round, expecting to see another dead person.

"No..." Kira breathed. "It can't be..."

Picard stepped forward. "Hand it over."

Odo held onto his microphone protectively. "No!"

Picard tried to snatch it off him. "Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give me it!"

"You can't have it, it's mine!"

Riker stepped forward and tapped Picard on the shoulder. "Sir, we do have another microphone here..."

Picard straightened his jacket and snatched the microphone from his first officer. "Let's do this thing!"

Dax clutched at Sisko as the Enterprise crew made their way up to the stage. "Benjamin, you have to stop them!"

"I-I can't," Sisko stuttered. "I'm sorry..."

"Lead it, girls!" Picard ordered. Crusher and Troi stepped forward and clapped their hands above their heads.

_Boom boom clap! _

_Boom boom clap! _

_Boom boom clap! _

_Boom boom clap! _

Picard turned round to face the audience. "Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, you're gonna be a big man some day!"

"You got mud on yo' face!" Riker yelled.

"You big disgrace!" Geordi chanted. "Kickin' your can all over the place!"

"Singin'!"

"We will we will rock you!" they all sang. "We will we will rock you!"

Data turned to the audience. "Buddy you're a young man hard man, shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day!"

"You got blood on yo' face!" chimed in Crusher. "You big disgrace!"

"Wavin' your banner all over the place!"

"We will we will rock you!" they all sang. "Singin'! We will we will rock you!"

Troi pointed out at the audience. "Buddy you're an... oldmanpoorman, pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some... peacesomeday!"

Outraged that she hadn't quite managed to fit all the words in right (after all those weeks of practice!), Picard kicked her off the stage and she landed with a squeal face first in the crowd. He straightened his jacket.

"You got mud on yo' face!" he yelled.

"You big disgrace!" Crusher wailed.

"Somebody better put you back into your place!"

"We will we will rock you!" they all sang. "Singin'!We will we will rock you! Everybody! We will we will rock you! We will we will rock you!"

Picard started with his air guitar routine as the song closed. Jumping off the stage, he squared up to Sisko.

"Let's see you beat that, baldy!" Picard jeered.

There was a sudden silence as everybody tried to work out how the heck that worked?

Sisko raised his eyebrows. "Well, slaphead-"

Gasps from the Enterprise crew cut him off.

"Oh no you didn't!" Riker cried.

"As I was saying!" Sisko yelled. "We would be more than happy to take you on! But our doctor here has a nervous disposition and we wouldn't like to do anything to make him worse."

Troi smiled sympathetically at a confused looking Julian. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so..."

"Well I want to talk about how you messed up your line when we've been practising for three weeks straight!" Picard demanded.

A man's voice came over the com. "_Jean-Luc, please return to the Enterprise. It's really boring up here."_

"Q?!"

_"There's nobody else here, you're all doing that stupid karaoke, which I was not invited to, I might add!"_

Sighing, Picard replied. "On my way."

He turned to Sisko and made the 'I'm watching you' signal (pointing two fingers to his own eyes then pointing at Sisko). "I will be back. Let's ride!"

The crew of the Enterprise left without another word. Bashir turned to Sisko.

"Is it my turn NOW?"

* * *

**('o') Stanley will be your best friend if you review!**


	8. Julian

Julian couldn't hide his grin as he made his way to the microphone on the stage. He pulled the microphone out of its stand and stood at the front of the stage.

"I feel so honoured to finally be able to sing for you tonight," he gushed.

"Get on with it, Julian!" Dax yelled.

A little deflated, he stepped back as the music began. He counted the beats in his head, getting to the last three before the song began.

_Doo doo doo..._

"We love to boogie!" he sang a huge cheesy grin plastered to his face as he "boogied" around the stage. Lights flashed around the room. "We love to boogie! Jitterbug boogie! Start up the conga!! Oh, we love to boogie on a Saturday night!

"Belinda Mae Fender's got a Cadillac Bone  
Jenny's lost her cherry walking  
all the way home  
The passions of the Earth blasted it's mind  
Now it's neat sweet ready for  
the moon based grind!"

Someone whooped.

"Go, Julian!" Dax screamed. Keiko laughed.

"We love to boogie!  
We love to boogie on a Saturday night  
We love to boogie  
High school boogie, jitterbug boogie  
We love to boogie on a Saturday night!"

Glitter burst into the air from the stage and the screen behind the doctor came alive with colourful swirls. He pointed down at the audience.

"You rattlesnake out with your tailfeathers high  
Jitterbug left and smile to the sky  
With your black velvet cape  
We love to boogie, we love to boogie  
Jitterbug boogie, Bolan pretty boogie  
We love to boogie on a Saturday night  
and your stovepipe hat  
Be-bop baby the dance is where it's at! Everybody!"

"I LOVE TO BOOGIE  
YES I LOVE TO BOOGIE ON A SATURDAY NIGHT  
I SAID I LOVE TO BOOGIE, I LOVE TO BOOGIE  
JITTERBUG BOOGIE, I LOVE TO BOOGIE  
I lLOVE TO BOOGIE ON A SATURDAY NIGHT!" chanted the station crew.

The music stopped and the lights returned to normal. Out of breath, Julian staggered to the mic stand and attached the microphone.

"Did you like that?" he yelled.

"YEAH!"

"Do you want some more?" he screamed.

"NO!"

Sisko and Worf scrambled onto the stage and pushed a shocked Julian out of the way.

"But I..." he tried. He dropped his head. "I boogied..."

* * *

**Aw poor Julian...**

**Review?**

**If you have any ideas for duets etc either leave them in a review or message them to me :)**


	9. The DS9 crew

**Part 9 of the karaoke adventure!**

* * *

"Right everyone it's time for the big finish!" Sisko yelled. "Everyone on the stage just like we practised!"

The crew hurried onto the stage and took their positions with their back to the remaining audience.

A holographic piano appeared complete with player in a tux. Sisko nodded to him and the lights dimmed, leaving only a white spotlight on Sisko. The pianist began to play. Sisko turned to face the stage.

"Turn around," he sang.

"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round," Dax sang, her back still to the audience.

"Turn around."

"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears..."

"Turn around..."

Dax turned to face the audience and walked forward to stand next to Sisko.

"Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by..." she sang.

"Turn around."

The spotlight switched to Odo as he began to sing. Kira joined in.

"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes..."

Another spotlight shone brightly down on Sisko as both men sang: "Turn around, bright eyes."

"Every now and then I fall apart," Kira and Dax chimed in.

"Turn around, bright eyes."

"Every now and then I fall apart..."

A drum set and player appeared at the side beside the piano and began to play as the four officers burst into the chorus.

"And I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever!" they all sang.

"And if you'll only hold me tight," Odo crooned.

"We'll be holding on forever!" Kira and Dax replied.

"And we'll only be making it right," Sisko sang.

"Cause we'll never be wrong together..."

"We can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow on me all of the time!" Sisko and Dax chanted.

"All of the time..." Kira echoed.

"I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark, we're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks..."

The rest of the crew turned round and began to sway as they joined in.

"I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight, forever's gonna start tonight..."

The spotlight switched to O'Brien as the rest of the crew turned around again.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only fallin apart," he sang. "There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart."

Keiko turned around to stand beside her husband and smiled up at him. "Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart."

The spotlight switched to a sad looking Julian. "Turn around..."

He winced as Morn turned. "Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild."

"Turn around," Julian muttered. Morn glanced at him before singing the next line.

"Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms..."

"Turn around," he grunted.

Morn hesitated. "... now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry."

"Turn around," Odo broke in, singing over an astonished Julian. Kira glanced at Odo and raised her eyebrows as she sang the next line.

"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes..."

Julian watched open mouthed as Odo sang his lines. What the heck was he doing?

"Turn around, bright eyes."

"Every now and then I fall apart!"

Once more the rest of the crew turned round to sing the chorus. Bashir was still standing with his mouth open and Quark nudged him sharply in the ribs.

"Sing!" he hissed.

Bashir mouthed the lines half-heartedly as the song drew to a close and the audience cheered loudly.

As the crew filtered off the stage Bashir grabbed Odo. "What did you do that for?"

"You weren't singing properly," Odo answered stiffly. "I was doing what I thought was best for the group."

"The hell you were!" Julian exploded.

Sisko marched up the arguing men. "What is going on here?"

Both men turned to the captain and began to whine at the same time.

"He wouldn't let me sing and I wanted to sing! Why won't you let me sing?!" Julian wailed.

"He was dragging the whole performance down, we would have been a laughing stock!" Odo stormed.

Sisko held his hands up. "All right, all right! There's only one way to settle an arguement like this... a sing-off."

* * *

**This chapter wasn't really meant to be funny just in case you're confused :) more ridiculous...**

**Review?**


	10. The Sing Off, Part 1

**It's time for... the sing off!**

* * *

Sisko looked at the two officers as the others gathered round.

"A sing off, sir?" Odo spluttered. "I don't think-"

Bashir, seeing his chance to sing again, piped up eagerly. "I think it's a good idea!"

Sisko raised his eyebrows and turned to Odo. "You each have to pick two members of the crew to be on your team and sing a duet with you. Odo, you pick first."

Odo scanned the crew thoughtfully and sighed. "Quark."

Quark's jaw dropped. "Me? But you _hate _me, Odo!"

The changeling shrugged. "You can sing, can't you?"

"Well, I-"

"Then I choose you. Doctor, it's your turn."

Julian smiled smugly. "I choose Miles."

O'Brien rolled his eyes. "How did I see that coming."

The doors opened and Dukat cautiously walked in. "Is it safe for me to come in yet?"

Kira started to march towards him, swearing loudly as Dax and Morn held her back.

"I choose Dukat!" Odo said triumphantly. Dukat looked confused as he tried to dodge the objects Kira was throwing at him.

"You choose me? For what?"

"Sing-off," Sisko replied before turning to Julian. "Your second choice?"

He looked around without much enthusiasm. "Where's Bareil when you need him? I choose Kira."

She smiled evilly at Dukat. "Good. We're gonna pound you into the ground, Dukat."

"We'll see about that Major."

Kira and Dukat stared at each other as the _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_ theme tune started to play.

"I think Odo should go first," Bashir said hurriedly.

"How very noble of you, Doctor," Odo growled. "Come on, let's get this over with."

They made their way to the computer and Odo quickly read the list.

"Stop there," Quark said, pointing at a song on the screen.

"You can't be serious!" Odo said incredulously. "I am not singing that!"

"I agree with Odo, we'll look ridiculous!" Dukat hissed.

"Odo, relax. You sing that and you'll win over Bashir by miles!"

"No, Miles is singing with Bashir. We can't win by him. Unless he's a bad singer..." Odo stared into space thoughtfully.

"No, I meant... never mind," Quark sighed. "Look, you don't have any better ideas, I know this song - we sing it in the bar occasionally - and I know the dance too-"

"There's a dance?!" Dukat and Odo exclaimed.

"Of course there's a dance!" Quark replied, exasperated. "It's simple. Just watch me and you'll get the hang of it."

"Ok..." Odo said doubtfully. He entered the name of the song into the computer and joined the Ferengi and Cardassian onstage.

Quark began to bob up and down as the music started. "Can I take your order please? Let's eat to the beat!"

Odo joined in reluctantly and tried to watch Quark as he started to dance. Dukat just stood and stared at them.

"A Pizza Hut, a Pizza Hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut, a Pizza Hut, a Pizza Hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut!" Quark chanted happily dancing to the dreaded 'Fast Food Song'. "McDonalds, McDonalds, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut!"

The crew watched in amazement as Odo raised his hands over his head and began to do the dance along with Quark. Dukat reluctantly joined in, much to Kira's delight, and began to "do the chicken".

"McDonalds, McDonalds, Kentucky Fried Chicken and a Pizza Hut!"

* * *

**Teehee. **

**Julian, Kira and Miles are up next to challenge Julian's right to sing...**


	11. The Sing Off, Part 2

**The Sing-off Part 2**

* * *

Dukat glared at Quark as they made their way off the stage.

"That was stupid!" he hissed. "We'll never win with that!"

They waited for the score to appear on the screen: 7998.

Kira smirked. "Piece a cake."

* * *

Sisko and Dax watched with great amusement as Kira and Bashir stood with their backs to the audience and O'Brien stood to the side with his electric guitar. The music started softly.

"We'll be singing, when we're winning," Julian sang quietly. "We'll be singing..."

Kira and Bashir spun round and pointed at the crowd as Miles played his electric guitar loudly.

"I GET KNOCKED DOWN, BUT I GET UP AGAIN, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KEEP ME DOWN!" they all yelled. "I GET KNOCKED DOWN, BUT I GET UP AGAIN, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KEEP ME DOWN!"

Odo glowered at the doctor in disgust and resolved _never_ to pick Quark again. Bashir was singing again.

"He sings the songs that remind him of the good times, he sings the songs that remind him of the better times!"

Kira picked up. "Oh, danny boy, oh danny booooooyyyy......"

"I GET KNOCKED DOWN, BUT I GET UP AGAIN, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KEEP ME DOWN!"

Dax turned to Sisko. "Are there any other words to that song?"

Sisko grinned at Chief O'Brien as his head banged up and down as he hammered the guitar. "I think they're actually kinda good. It's kinda catchy... I GET KNOCKED DOWN, BUT I GET UP AGAIN, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KEEP ME DOWN!"

* * *

Bashir jumped off the stage and turned to wait for their score to flash up on the screen.

Kira smirked at Dukat again as she walked past.

"Nice chicken impression you did up there. For a minute, I almost thought you were Colonel Sanders."

He clenched his jaw and ignored her, looking instead at the screen as the score flashed up.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! I'm going to keep you all in suspense for a _little_ while longer... :)**


	12. The Winner

**Dun dun _dun!!!_**

**It's the update you've all been waiting for, it's... THE SCORE!**

* * *

Julian stared at the screen as the numbers flashed up and punched the air triumphantly. "Yes! 8001!"

Odo rolled his eyes. "Alright, Doctor, you win."

Kira smirked at a glowering Dukat. "Consider that my revenge. Seeing you dancing up there was more than enough for me!"

Sisko slapped Bashir on the back. "Well, what are you waiting for, Julian? Get up there and do your victory song!"

The command crew cheered as Julian made his way up to the stage for the fourth time.

The lights dimmed and he spoke quietly into the microphone.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my colleagues and co-workers here on DS9," he said. "Thank you for everything."

Dax rolled her eyes. "He's always so melo-dramatic at these things."

Sisko shushed her as Bashir kept talking.

"...and because I'm dedicating this to you, I would like all of you to join me here on the stage for our last song."

The crew looked at each other in confusion and Julian grinned. "Get up here! Come on, everybody! You too, Ziyal!"

Dukat looked round for his daughter and smiled as he caught sight of her standing near the door. He beckoned her forward as people started to filter onto the stage.

"Jake, Nog, get up here! You too Rom!" Julian continued.

Kira laughed at the excitement coming from the doctor as he continued inviting people up to the stage. He approached the major.

"Will you come in after me, Kira?"

"What are we singing?"

He whispered the song in her ear and she smiled. "Sure."

* * *

**I'm going to keep you all in suspense for the last song.... :)**

* * *


	13. The Victory Song

**Aww the last song.... :(**

**Have fun reading. **

* * *

Bashir and Kira stood at the front of the stage, while the command crew plus Jake Sisko, Nog, Rom, Quark, Keiko, Morn, Ziyal and Dukat crowded behind them. More people had gathered into the holosuite to listen and watch and were chatting excitedly. Quark grinned and rubbed his hands together, thinking greedily about all the latinum he would be counting the next morning.

Bashir looked at Kira.

"You ready?"

She nodded.

The lights dimmed even more and a hush settled over the holosuite. Julian turned to face Kira and raised his microphone as he began to sing.

"Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you..."

Kira smiled. "'Cause I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you..."

The guitarist and drummer to the side of the stage started to play and the audience cheered.

"I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me," Bashir sang, pointing across the audience.

"We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy!" Kira replied.

Worf and Dax stepped forward, joining Kira and Julian at the front.

"Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency..." they sang together.

"Just remember!" Worf roared, his face deadly serious.

Holding in her laughter, Jadzia sang, "You're the one thing..."

"I can't get enough of!"

"So I'll tell you something!"

"This could be love!" all four sang. "Because..."

The audience started to clap and cheer as they reached the chorus and everyone on the stage burst into song.

"I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you!"

"Hey baby!" Bashir shouted.

Ziyal stepped forwards shyly with a grinning Jake.

"With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know..." she sang.

"So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control!" Jake was still grinning from ear to ear as he sang his lines.

"Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say:  
"Stay with me tonight.""

Dukat and Sisko faltered slightly in their clapping and both stepped forward hurriedly to stand at the front, not noticing the other until it was too late.

"Just remember!" Ben sang hastily. "You're the one thing..."

"I can't get enough of..." Dukat sang, his eyes wide and embarrassed as he looked at Sisko, who was also looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So I'll tell you something..."

"This could be love!" broke in the others, much to their relief. They hurriedly stepped back to join the crowd at the back of the stage; avoiding all eye contact with each other.

Quark skidded forwards and punched the air.

"'Cause I had the time of my life!  
No I've never felt this way before!" he yelled.

"Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you!" Rom and Nog cried.

"'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door," the O'Briens sang. "Till I found the truth  
and I..."

"OWE IT ALL TO YOU!" yelled the crew.

Morn, who during the song had somehow aquired a saxophone, moved to the front and began to play the solo as everyone clapped, dropping to his knees and blowing so hard into the instrument that Bashir wondered if he would have to resuscitate him. They didn't need _quite_ that much dramatic effect...

Fortunately, he got back to his feet (only staggering slightly) and joined the others. Quark slapped him on the back.

"You're not as young as you used to be, Morn..."

The music grew softer again and Odo turned to a surprised Kira.

"Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before."

Dax nudged Kira, who was standing open-mouthed, and Nerys softly sang her line. "Never felt this way..."

"Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you!" Odo sang.

The drummer beat down hard on his drums as the music grew louder again and Kira smiled at Odo.

"'Cause I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before!"

"Never felt this way!" Bashir yelled.

"Yes I swear it's the truth!"

"It's the truth!" Worf and Sisko boomed.

"AND I OWE IT ALL TO YOU!"

"'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you!"

The music faded and a huge cheer erupted from the audience. Bashir bowed majestically.

"Thank you and good night!" he announced.

* * *

Sisko sighed as he looked around at the messy holosuite. "Right people let's get this place cleaned up!"

The crew groaned but moved to obey the captain. Kira looked over at Jadzia, who was taking a data rod out of the computer.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

Dax only smiled secretively. "You'll see."

* * *

**Hey it's not finished yet! Epilogue to follow...**

**Review time?**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue. Set during What You Leave Behind, after the Dominion surrender but before the scene in Vic's.**

**Now with added deleted scene...**

**;)**

* * *

The screen went blank and a silence fell over the room.

Julian was the first to break it.

"Those were the good days alright," he said softly. Ezri smiled sadly.

"Jadzia certainly enjoyed them."

Kira started to laugh. "Do you remember when she convinced Kai Winn to join in?"

The others started to laugh at the memory.

"I don't think any amount of therapy will **ever** make me forget the image of Winn singing "Endless Love"!" O'Brien chuckled.

Sisko shuddered. "Or of Martok and Gowron singing "Disco Inferno"..."

"I think we have that bit on tape somewhere," Kira said. "Computer, find karaoke from stardate 231442.22."

The image of the two Kling-on leaders screaming into the microphones appeared on the screen. Giggling, Ezri said, "Computer, begin playback."

"Burn, baby burn!" Gowron screamed.

"It's a disco inferno!" Martok shrieked.

"Burn baby burn!"

"Burn that mama down..."

* * *

As the computer finished the playback, the crew fell into hysterics.

"Those definitely were the good days!" O'Brien agreed. Only Worf remained serious.

"May I remind you that both Gowron and Martok are formidable warriors, courageous and honourable," he said. "And for you to record that without their knowledge when they were... had consumed a large amount of ale was dishonourable!"

"Without their knowledge?!" Bashir exclaimed. "Worf, at the end Martok ran up to the camera and lifted up his shirt!"

Worf crossed his arms over his chest. "Still."

Ezri nudged Julian. "You never had a karaoke after Jadzia died."

He shrugged. "It didn't seem... right somehow."

Kira leant into Odo and he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Everything changed," she said softly. "Cardassia joined the Dominion, Ziyal died, Jadzia was killed, the Dominion retook the station. There never seemed to be a time for it."

Everybody was quiet as they reflected on this; then Ezri smiled mischievously.

"As our last time together, I think now would be a pretty good time to reinstate the old tradition..."

* * *

Julian looked around the holosuite, programmed to look like a 1950s dance hall, with a slight smile as he remembered some of the times the DS9 crew had had there.

_He stood on the stage, Odo, Quark and Jake stood behind him as the familiar tune to "Crocodile Rock" belted out of the speakers.  
"Well Crocodile Rockin' is something shockin'  
when your feet just can't keep still  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will  
Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
and the Crocodile Rocking was out of si-i-ight__!"  
The three behind him began to dance, singing, "Laaaaaaaa, la, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la! La, la, la, la, la!"_

The image faded replaced by:

_"It's fun to stay at the..." Sisko yelled.  
"YMCA!" Odo, O'Brien and ... _Julian grinned. _Himself, chanted. _  
_"It's fun to stay at the..."  
"YMCA-A-A-A!"_

And of course how could he forget the sight of Miles O'Brien dressed in a cowboy outfit, complete with hat and spurs, singing and dancing along to:

_"If it hadn't been for Cotton Eye Joe, I'd been married a long time ago, where did you come from, where did you go, where did you come from, Cotton Eye Joe?"  
Then Keiko had burst onto the stage in a pink cowgirl hat waving an imaginary lasso over her head and singing:  
"__He came to town like a midwinter storm  
He rode through the fields so handsome and strong  
His eyes was his tools and his smile was his gun  
But all he had come for was having some fun!"_

The Chief had not yet been able to live that particular song down.

Julian turned to Ezri and grinned.

"So what do you have planned for us then?" he asked.

She only smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

* * *

**Teehee... **

**Review if you want an ending :)**


	15. The Last Song

* * *

**Here we go... the last karaoke. 1,2,3 ... awwwww....**

**Warning: This chapter is completely and utterly ridiculous. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ezri squeezed Julian's hand as the curtain parted revealing the crew, all dressed in vest tops and jeans.

"I feel ridiculous," Worf muttered. "This is not the way for a Kling-on warrior to dress!"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Worf we let you wear your sash."

"Still..."

Ezri stepped forward and spun round as the introduction started. The rest of the crew bobbed up and down in time to the music as it got louder and higher. Ezri smiled sweetly and lifted her microphone.

"When the world, leaves you feeling blue  
You can count on me," she pointed out to the audience then back to herself. "I will be there for you..."

She twirled round behind Julian, who picked up the next lines with a happy grin.

"When it seems, all your hopes and dreams  
Are a million miles away, I will reassure you..." he spun round quickly and the disco ball started to shine multi-coloured sequins over the room as the crew began their dance routine, which had been carefully choreographed by Worf the night before. Everyone turned to the person on their right and high-five'd them.

"We've got to all stick together!  
Good friends, there for each other!"

They shook their fingers at the audience.  
"Never ever forget that  
I've got you and you've got me, so..."

They jumped up and punched the air.

"Reach for the stars!  
Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars  
Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you..." the crew swept their hands through the air above their head.  
"That's when your dreams will all come true!"

Kira took Odo's hand as the O'Briens stepped forward to sing the next verse.

"Jadzia would have liked this," she whispered. Odo nodded.

"No doubt she would also have found it very amusing," he observed.

"Leave the past behind you..." Miles and Keiko sang loudly.

Kira smiled and squeezed Odo's hand as the spotlight turned on them, their cue to sing the next verse.

"Don't stop, gotta keep moving!" they chanted, following the routine perfectly. "Your hopes have gotta keep building! Never ever forget that..."

Kira pointed at herself then back at Odo as she sang, "I've got you..."

Odo pointed at her then pointed back at himself, slightly embarrassed at being seen in public dancing like this. "And you've got me so..."

The front row of singers ducked down as the back row leapt up high.

"Reach up for the stars!"

"Doo doo do do!" Quark chanted.

"Climb every mountain higher  
Reach for the stars!"

"Doo doo doo dooooo!"

"Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars!" Julian, Miles, Odo and Sisko all lifted up their partners and twirled round before setting them back on the floor. Rom tried to lift Leeta and ended up in a pile on the floor, much to Worf's anger.

"I told you during rehearsals not to do that!" he barked.

"Doo doo do do!" Quark shouted again.

"And when that rainbow's shining over you...  
That's when your dreams will all come true!"

The performers began to click their fingers and sway as Sisko stepped forward with Kasidy.

"Don't believe in all that you've been told..." he sang, taking his wife's hand and spinning her round. "The sky's the limit, you can reach your goal..."

Kasidy spun back into his arms and smiled at the audience. "No one knows just what the future holds, there ain't nothing you can't be, there's a whole world at your feet!"

Laughing, Sisko yelled, "I said reach!"

"Climb every mountain..." Ezri sang quietly.

"Reach!" Sisko yelled again.

"Reach for the moon!" Jake sang.

"REACH!"

"Follow that rainbow!" Kira sang, trying to remember the next dance move at the same time. Giving up, she improvised. Odo stared in astonishment as Kira cart-wheeled across the stage, landing in a perfect split at the end.

"And your dreams will all come true!" she yelled. Odo suspected the high notes she was reaching were helped by the painful position she looked to be stuck in.

As the drummer reached the fill before the chorus, Odo dashed forward, adding a spin for dramatic effect, and lifted her smoothly to her feet. The audience cheered, thinking it was part of the dance. Kira hurriedly thanked Odo as they made their way back to the back of the stage.

"I wasn't stuck, you know," she added defensively.

"Of course not," Odo replied, joining in with the chorus.

"Follow your hearts desire  
Reach for the stars  
And when that rainbow's shining over you...  
"That's when your dreams will all come true!  
Reach for the stars!"

"Oooooooh...." Rom and Leeta sang, back to back at the side of the stage.

Ezri laughed, enjoying the memories that came flooding back to her. "Climb every mountain higher!"

"Reach for the stars!"

"Reach, reach, reach on the left side!" Worf screamed.

The left side of the stage pointed up to the roof as holographic stars appeared above the crew.

"Follow your heart's desire! Reach for the stars!"

"Reach, reach, reach on the right side!"

The right side copied the left and pointed up to the stars twinkling above them.

"And when that rainbow's shinin' over you..." Nog crooned.

"Shinin', Shinin'," Julian echoed. "Shinin', Shinin'!"

The crew arranged themselves for the 'big finish', Worf, Sisko, O'Brien, Bashir, Jake and Odo knelt down on the floor while Keiko, Kira, Kasidy and Leeta stood on their shoulders. Quark and Rom helped Ezri up to stand on Kira and Kasidy's shoulders and then scurried to their positions at the front of the stage with Nog. Ezri threw her hands up in the air and touched the stars. The three Ferengi at the front did their 'jazz hands' as glitter shot up from the stage and covered the audience and they yelled:

"That's when your dreams will all come true!"

* * *

**Phew... that's it folks!**

**I warned you it was ridiculous :D**

**Review now? **

* * *


End file.
